hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
October 2180 UK dorecho and tornado outbreak calamity (wsc)
The October 2180 UK dorecho and tornado outbreak calamity was a very destructive hybrid derecho, which was blamed on a cataclysmic tornado outbreak over Britain on October 19-21, 2180. Meteorological history The system that was the UK derecho developed from the remnant circulation of an extratropical cyclone over Canada. This system then managed to redevelop a low level circulation, and began to intensify whilst it propelled itself towards the northeast at over 50 knots (60 mph. By October 16, the central pressure of the storm had dropped to 927 hPa, the equivalent of a strong category 4 hurricane. By the 18th, the derecho had made its initial landfall in Dunfanghy, Northern Ireland, packing straight line wind gusts of 147 mph (236.6 km/h) to the areas along the coast, causing extensive damage in the open areas exposed to the ferocious winds. After tis, the storm system then took a direct aim at Scotland, hitting the following day as a major derecho, with an unbelievably low pressure of 893 hPa. The highest gust associated with the system was recorded in the Scottish Highlands, with a value of 202.4 mph (325.7 km/h. During its passage over Scotland, the system began to rapidly deteriorate due to poor organization, destabilizing the atmosphere, leading to a significant tornado outbreak, before entering the North Sea and dissipateing on October 21. Tornado outbreak The first tornadoes associated with the derecho touched down shortly after 1500 UTC on October 19th, near to the city of Inverness. The outbreak continued until the parent system dissipated on the 21st. During this time, 318 tornadoes were reported and confirmed within the Scottish borders, of which 2 were rated F6 (T12) by the UK Met office and TORRO, respectively, with another additional 17 rated F4 (T8) or above during the event. The most significant of these twisters was an F6 that tore through Aberdeen during the night of October 19-20, killing 212 and injuring 386 more. This tornado was clocked with winds of 370 mph (595.4 km/h, making it home of the worlds strongest recorded wind on the planet. But this tornado was also destructive, ranking as the worlds most costly tornado to date, doing £20.5 billion ($31.2 billion in damages. Another significant tornado, rated F5 (T10), ripped through Inverness on the early hours of October 20th, though this rating is disputed. The tornado tore through the city, sweeping buildings off their foundations, and even managed to impale a solid oak tree into a reinforced concrete building, killing 381 and injuring 172 others, 16 critically. It is often regarded by many meteorologists to have been an F6 (T12) on the Fujita and TORRO scales, respectively. Preparations The UK Met Office began issuing wind warnings on October 17th, with amber warnings for wind for Northern Ireland, and red for wind, and an amber for rain also present for Scotland. This was upgraded to a red for wind in Northern Ireland, and an amber for rain as the system began interacting with a frontal zone. A red warning for rain was also posted for Scotland soon after on the early morning of October 18th. As the likelihood for tornadic activity became apparent, tornado watches and warnings were issued in the early morning and late morning, respectively. Impact The Wikipedia:Derecho:derecho was the first significant storm since a European windstorm one year earlier. £201 billion in damages was done, with 1022 left dead, and 27 still missing. months later, presumed dead after no trace of them could be found. Category:Destructive derechos Category:Deadly derechos Category:Hybrid derechos Category:Tornadic derechos Category:Worldsstrongestcyclones craetions